


To Be or Not To Be

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Edward and Thatch are always clashing and arguing about the fact that Thatch's daughter should not be seeing Edward because he his afraid for her safety. And that in return, hurts Edward very much.





	

“Kenwaaaaay!”, a loud raspy voice was heard from outside the window of your room. Both you and your lover moved your heads in shock and looked towards the window where the sound was coming from. You immediatly lifted the thin sheets from your half naked bodies and hurriedly jumped off the bed.

 You struggled to put your corset back on your bare body, and helped Edward gather his belongings rapidly before leaving. 

“ Oh shite, love”, Edward cussed as he struggled to look for his stained blouse and worn out leather boots. Looking under the bed and behind the blinds as he wondered where he threw his garments last night during a heated moment with you.

 "Its Father, Edward!“, you said quickly to Edward as you held the sheets closer to your body to cover your modesty. 

"Quickly, love! ..here you go” , you tossed edward’s stained white blouse across the room, while watching him wonder around in confusion, not knowing where to go. 

“The window! Go– go quick!”, you whispered to Edward and pointed towards the other window with your fingers as you lifted yourself off the bed while wrapping the sheets around your naked body. Edward swiftly opened the window that led to your balcony and from there he would be able to jump to a branch of some tree. 

“I know you’re here, Kenwaaay!”, the voice continued to yell and echo through the walls of the building, causing you to tense up a little because you did not want to your father to catch Edward in your bed. Thatch’s footsteps kept on getting louder as he stomped across the hallway downstairs. 

 "Oh, my boots lass!“, Edward motioned to you with his hand just before jumping off the balcony. 

 "There–there you go! Now go! Hurrry–now!”, you stuttered as you handed Edward his torn boots. He hurriedly placed a quick peck on your rosy lips and jumped off the balcony. 

 Moments later, you managed to fasten your beige corset around your upper body, and tried with difficulty to tie the laces from behind, but it was a total failure since your fingers were shaking with terror. Then you slipped a clean white and loose blouse on top of your corset then cuffed the ends messily. Your lower body missed a garment, and you quickly picked up the skirt from last night. It was a white and beige layered skirt, with torn ends on some sides that you managed to stitch in a messy way. As you glanced at yourself in the mirror you noticed that your hair was scruffy and all over the place, so you managed to grab a pin from the messy floor, god knows how you found it, and placed it on the side of your black curly hair, in order to hold your bangs together.

 "(Y/N)!, are you up there darling?“, your father questioned with a sincere tone, whilst sounding a little but frustrated. 

"Yes–Yes Father! Umm, just a moment!”, you struggled to form complete and meaningful sentences due to your nervousness. You stormed out of your room and locked it, made your way down the wooden stairs while holding up your skirt. 

 "Hello, father!“, you said cheerfully, before approaching your father from the side then placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. 

 "Why, (Y/N)… you look gorgeous.”, replied your father with a sudden change of tone. It’s like he became suddenly so happy at the sight of you. You, his only child, and his beautiful and captivating daughter. 

 "Is everything alright, father?“ You questioned, as if you did not know what was the source of his anger.

 "Aye, darling. Just thought that scum of a pirate was here again. Messing around with my lovely dove.” He continued as he stressed the word ‘pirate’. 

“ I don- don’t believe so father, and he’s not as bad as you thin-”, you were interrupted by your father’s quick reaction. 

“ Aye well what do you know of pirates and privateers out there, (y/n)?”, he snapped back at you, then turned away and faced the door.

 "I-I did not mean anything, Father", you replied softly, “…just wanted you to give the man a chance, he’s never hurt me, and I love–”, you were interrupted once again by your father’s yells. 

“Enough, (y/n)!”, he yelled loudly before coughing vigorously and staggering towards the yard. Thatch left you there, and did not look back at you. He was scared for you, and did not want to either lose you or to have you hurt but some pirate. Despite his frienship with Captain Kenway, he did not seem to take the idea of both of you seeing each other lightly. In fact, whenever you mentioned his name, his mood and voice quickly changed, his eyes would widen and his face turned red, quickly invaded with anger. 

As Thatch was walking through the busy streets of Nassau, he noticed with the corner of his eyes your lover, Captain Edward Kenway, mingling with Charles Vane and Jack Rackham at the patio of Anne’s tavern. They looked as jolly as ever, clanking their bottles of rum in the air while laughing mercilessly at some old buccaneer jokes.

 "And then she asked me about–“, the voice of Charles Vane rang through Thatch’s ears as he managed to approach them slowly, whilst keeping a straight face as if he just killed someone. Not like Thatch, or Blackbeard, ever smiled anyway. 

 "Care to share a drink with us, Thatch?”, Edward exclaimed as he raised his mug up in the air. 

“The brandy his good, mate!”, Rackham yelled back, “…it’s some fine Madeira…”, he continued. 

“Save that for later, lads.” , Thatch said seriously with his loud amplitude. His tone sounding displeasing at the same time, sending messages of confusion and anger back at his mates.

 "What’s the fuss about, Thatch?“, Edward inquired, ”…you could use some time off from all the–“, Edward was interrupted by Thatch again.

 ” Don’t tell me what to do, Kenway! I am very well aware of my endeavors.“, he said with a loud voice. A short silence fell upon that table that Rackham, Edward, and Vane were sitting at. All three men staring awkwardly at each other, not that Thatch’s attitude surprised you or anything.

 "Well boys..”, Vane said while getting up from the table to leave. “ I have errands to run, gold to plunder, and booty to ransom, see you around, lads!”, his voice roared as he got up from the table and left. Rackham soon followed, and Tatch took Vane’s seat across from Edward. So now, it was only Ed and Thatch. For some time, Thatch was constantly death staring Ed, and gjving off signals of anger and rage. Despite the awkward silence between the two men, Anne decided to refill Ed’s mug and get a brand new Madeira bottle for Thatch.

 "Was good talking to you, mate", Edward said to Thatch before quitting the tavern. However, Thatch slammed down Ed’s hands, and pinned him to the table.

 "Ay, man! Whats the matter with you?“, Edward frowned as he said these words. Confused at Thatch’s actions, he quickly knew that Thatch was completely aware of Edward and (y/n) affair, and obviously; was not very pleased about it. 

 "Thatch, look I–”, Edward said as he took a seat again at the table. “I dont want to hear it Kenway.”, Thatch interrupted as usual. Edward looked back at Thatch, then placed his blue glittery eyes on the ground. 

 "I know that you and (y/n) have been messing around with each other lately, and I do not like that Kenway.“, Thatch’s tone sounded fierce.

 "Yes, Teach.. about tha–”, Edward said softly. 

“You two try to hide it but the entire Island knows of it, and it pains me Kenway to hear these men talk trash about my own daughter.”, Thatch sounded hurt. 

Edward did not say anything back, he wanted to clarify things for Thatch, but Teach was not buying it. He was too arrogant and stubborn. I mean, he sort of had the right to, Edward was known as the 'devil dressed as a man’, and one hell of a privateer in the West Indies.

 "If only you would give me a chance, Thatch. I can prove to you just how much I lov–“, Edward replied with a more serious tone. 

"Do not Edward, I know you, and I know you very well. I’ve sailed with you, I know your ways, and do not play games with me, Kenway. You perfectly know too-well that piracy and affection do not go hand in hand. So give me one good reason why I should trust you with me daughter. With the light and moon of my life.”, Thatch’s tone was more affectionate as he spoke of his one and only daughter. He was not willing to give her up, not anytime soon at least. 

 "Aye, I understand where you’re coming from Thatch. But I promise you, I love (Y/N), and I would never think about hurting her like I’ve hurt the ones I loved before.“, Edward said softly to Thatch, as he tried to clarify things to him and make him believe that he truly does love his daughter. Thatch slammed his mug against the table and stood up, Kenway soon followed and lifted his body up to reach Thatch’s face. 

” I don’t care what you do Kenway. You can take everything you want from me. You can take my house, my gold, my crew, and my ship. But I would never let you take my precious jewel away from me. No, not (Y/N), not losing her like I lost her mother.“ Thatch said closely to Edward’s face, his stench and breath reaching Edward, causing him to back off a little. Edward fell completely silent. Did not protest, and listened to what Thatch had to offer; and knowing that no matter what he said, Thatch would not buy. 

”…Stay away from her Kenway, for your sake.“, Thatch whispered in Edward’s ears and left the tavern.

 Leaving Edward standing alone as he pondered on Teach’s words. Edward looked around him, and let out a loud breath, trying to release all of his anger and energy as a result of Thatch’s attitude. Edward sat back down and placed both of his hands on his forehead, shaking his head in dismay and wondering if he’ll ever see you again. He did not want to lose Thatch’s friendship, nor did he want to abandon your love, because he believed that what you two shared was truly, special. 

Several hours passed, and the soon the night and darkness fell upon Nassau. Edward wanted to speak with you, so he made his way towards your estate, and looked up towards the window that he escaped from. Edward scanned the dirty ground for a tiny pebble that he could use to throw onto your window to catch your attention. His eyes fell upon a medium-sized pebble and held it with his two fingers. Threw it cautiously at your window and waited for a reply from you, anxiously. 

The window soon opened immediately, and you knew it was going to be Edward, your cheeks flushed and your eyes widened. You rushed to the window and opened it only to find your lover waiting for you behind some tree. 

"Come down, lass!”, Edward whispered cautiously.

 "What..where to love?“, you whispered back to Edward. ”

I dont know, but I need to speak with you.“, Edward replied. His tone sounded concerning and you quickly readied yourself so you could meet your lover. 

Slowly, you descended down the wooden and creaky stairs, hoping your father does not catch you trying to escape the house in the dread of the night. Upon opening the door, you met Edward’s face, and he quickly grasped your wrist. 

"Come, love.”, he said. And you followed his orders without questioning. Soon, both of you arrived at some hill, and Edward had placed a hammock between two palm trees.

 This hammock was reserved for the two of you especially, and was well-hidden. Edward thought that this spot on this hill would serve as the best meeting place for the two of you. Edward slowly lifted you up and placed you on the hammock, soon allowing himself to fall next to your body. You lifted one arm and placed it on Edward’s chest, not questioning why he dragged you here despite your curiosity. Edward placed one hand under your neck, allowing his fingers to play with your dark curly locks. While the other hand was placed on his stomach. 

 You lifted your head up after a couple of moments and said, “ What’s the matter Edward? Why did you bring me here, dear?”. Gazing into his light blue eyes and noticing that there was so much sorrow and secrets hidden in them. 

Edward’s eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp. “It’s your father, (Y/N)”. His tone sounding as sorrowful as ever. 

“Yes–I know..but don’t let it–”, you protested softly. 

“He spoke with me today, he seriously does not want us to be together. He sees me unfit, and unpromising. And that I do not deserve a beauty like you.”, Edward’s voice went low, and became softer. 

He was starting to doubt himself, and thought about Thatch’s words. None of his previous relationships have worked, but now; he feels something different with you–something special. 

“I love you Edward”, you whisper into his ears. “ And there will be no force on earth that could change that.”, you almost yelled in anger. 

 Edward looked at you and smiled, glancing at your beautiful wide eyes that glittered in the night sky. Your dark locks that perfectly fell upon your bare tanned shoulders. He placed his fingers on your chin, and pulled you closer to his lips.

 "I love you too, lass", he whispered back before placing a soft kiss on your lips. Resting your head back on his shoulders and wrapping your arms around his warm body, you could not help but imagine that one day your father would be proud of Edward, and that things will work out between the two of you; and that this war of pride shall cease. 

 However, it was not the same for Edward. He was confused, scared, and did not have his thoughts together. Sadness filled his eyes, but he tried his best not to show it. Not to look weak in front of you, he loved you, and wanted to keep you safe, Edward pulled you closer to his body and tightened his grip around your waist. You two just laid there for some time, hoping that this war would soon come to and end, and that Thatch would soon change his mind about Edward. 


End file.
